Blizzard
is the sixth Saucer Creature summoned by Commander Black in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 57 m *Weight: 17,000 t *Origin: Black Star History Blizzard awakened and took off towards Earth after being sent by Black Directive. The creature landed, causing earthquakes, altering Gen to the arrival of another of Black’s living weapons. Looking out his window he saw a glow in the distance. On the way to investigate with one of his friends, the two encountered a young girl walking along for seemingly no reason. Suddenly, Blizzard appeared overhead in her saucer form, forcing them to take chase but escaped. When they arrived, she would vanished. Blizzard soon landed in a lake in the mountains, diving below the surface and freezing it, and the surrounding area, solid. On their way home, Gen and his young friend discovered several people had been frozen solid. The next day, the boy found the girl again, being tormented by bullies and rescued her, though she knew few words other than her name being Mayuko, the boy grew attached to her and spent the rest of the day with her. But the moment he left her company, the voice of Black Directive came threw her doll, commanding her. He got Gen, who was suspicious of the girl, believing her to be connected to Black. The two investigated the next day, each thing seeming to further prove Gen’s idea. They discovered a man being attacked by the girl’s doll and it attempted to freeze him. Then it attacked them and chased them, trying to do the same. The girl got the doll and tried to attack them but Gen got it away and tried to destroy it. The girl reclaimed the doll and froze a policeman, then ran to the lake, summoning Blizzard from the depths and returning to her, revealing herself to only be a minion of Blizzard. Transforming into her true form, the deep freeze monster prepared for battle. She quickly sprayed her freezing mist on a highway, causing it to shatter. Gen was quick to summon Leo into the battle but he dove on top of his young friend to protect him, getting covered in ice. Leo was frozen and left venerable as the beast stomped towards him but he grabbed a large piece of ice and threw it into the hole in them monster’s stomach. After a short exchange of blows, Blizzard spun around, revealing a second, red face. From her back stomach, she breathed a powerful stream of fire at Leo. Taken off guard, Leo was toppled back through a building but leaped into the air, firing the Dark Shooter, however the monster was mostly unharmed. The two fought and it seemed Leo was gaining the upper hand but Blizzard transformed into her saucer mode, diving into the water and super heating it, causing it to ignite to protect herself. Leo quickly grabbed the Ultra Cape and snuffed out the flames. Leo grabbed Blizzard and threw her high into the air, using his energy ball to obliterate the temperature monster once and for all. Trivia *All of the victims were actually scientists that hired to investigate Black Star so that the saucer kaiju that Black Directive sent will be ended. *Blizzard's design motif is that of a squid. *According to the Sachuku Magazine, Toru speculated that the little girl named Mayuko, whom was a servant to Blizzard was actually mind-controlled by the monster itself. Whether this information is canon or not is unknown. *Blizzard's roar is a reused Zambolar roar. *Blizzard's name is based on the actual blizzard, which is a destructive Snowstorm. *Although not physically seen, Blizzard is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Blizzard's appereance is similar to Ashuran, but the monster's two sides are based of fire and ice. *Blizzard is one of three monsters who can master fire and ice, the others being Tyrant and Reigubas. Powers and Weapons *Size Change: Like most of Black Directive's saucer minions, Blizzard can change her size at will. *Energy Resistance: In her true form, Blizzard is highly resistance to energy attacks to the point where attacks like Ultraman Leo's Dark Shooter are almost no effect. *Adept Swimmer: Blizzard can move underwater. *Duel Sided Body: Blizzard's back is identical to her front, only red in color, making her equally dangerous no matter which way an opponent is facing. *Thermokinesis: In her saucer form, Blizzard can control both heat and cold, doing anything from freezing an area solid to lighting the surface of a lake on fire. **Freeze Mist: Blizzard in capable firing a freezing mists with the temperature of 100 degree celcius below from her front stomach that can freeze entire areas solid instantly. **Flamethrower: Blizzard can shoot a powerful steam of fire with the temperature above 1000 degree celcius from her hind stomach. Gallery Blizzard I.png Blizzard-0.jpg cliche but i like it.png nice!!!.png stuff to like.png the doll.png this is actually amaziing work.png I MEAN SERIOUSLY.png frozen stiff.png creeoy.png blizzar sanjo.png beam me up.png Terrifying.png the transition was awful.png this is v painful.png amazing miniature work.png Videos Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultraman Leo